Alternate Version of Minecraft end poem
by zombiepegasus
Summary: I wrote a script that can be used in a resource pack to replace the story that plays when you beat Minecraft. I based it around slice of life anime, hence the word "yen" when talking about the price of Minecraft. I know this is in the script format, but that's because I formatted it for use as part of the game. I hope you enjoy.


§3Hey, what's up?

§2I feel like I'm being watched.

§3It might be that someone is listening to our conversation.

§2What? Show yourself! I don't want people spying on me!

§3They're not around here. It's a special ability that some people have.

§2That's creepy. How do you know so much about this?

§3My brother can do it. There are only a few people it works on.

§2Has he told you how he does it? Is it like an extra sense? Can I use it to spy on my crush?

§3It's an ability that you have to be born with. When he uses it, he sees the dialogue as if it were words on a screen. It is genetic, and often people with this trait have relatives who can also do it or can have their voices tapped in on.

§2So is this person hearing me through you?

§3In a way. You might also have the trait to be heard this way, but if you only feel like you're being watched when you're near me, then that's probably the case.

§2Is there any way to stop the person from hearing what you're saying?

§3There isn't any way to disable their power completely, but there are some words that they can't hear. §f§k§a§b§3, §f§k§a§b§3, and §f§k§a§b§3 for example.

§2Why are those the words that they can't hear?

§3I don't know. The world is a mysterious place.

§2How do they see those words, if they can't read them normally?

§3They see them as random flashing characters.

§2Does the government know about these people? I want to learn more about them! Is there any way for me to know what they're thinking?

§3The government knows very little about these people. You can tap into some of their thoughts, but it takes a lot of practice. All I've learned to do is to find out their name.

§2What's the name of the one reading our conversation? Is it a guy? Can you find out where they live? Is there a wiki I can go to so I can learn more about how to mess with them? This is so exciting!

§3Their name is PLAYERNAME. I don't know the answers to your other questions.

§2Can you teach me how to find out their name? I wonder what they like to §f§k§a§b§3. Wait, that was one of the censored words.

§3You are way too hyper. I can teach you how to find out their name if you stay calm.

§2Okay. I'm ready.

§3First you need to §f§k§a§b§3 really hard.

§2How do I do that?

§3You have to focus. Only think about §f§k§a§b§3. Once you have reached a state of enlightenment, their name shall appear.

§2That's so cool! I wonder if PLAYERNAME knows that I can do this.

§3Of course they can, they're listening to us right now.

§2Oh, right. Can PLAYERNAME send information to us?

§3I don't think so.

§2PLAYERNAME seems like a pervert listening to us talk like this.

§3They can't choose whose thoughts they can read, though.

§2Oh, right. I'm going to see if I can find out where they are.

§3Go ahead.

§2Meditation might take longer this time. I don't know how well I can read this, but it doesn't look like they're from our world. It seems like they live somewhere with medieval technology and a pixelated landscape. I can't see what they look like, but I doubt they look like us.

§3How did you learn that so quickly? It took me weeks just to learn how find out their names! You must be some sort of prodigy! Could you teach me of your ways? Everything I've learned about this was from my brother, but he doesn't have the same perspective as me.

§2I don't know how to explain it. I know that you can do some of it already, but I might just have a better ability to travel back through the mindwaves. I don't know what I'm doing, but I enjoy doing it. Thank you so much for showing me that this is possible!

§3You're welcome. Maybe when you do it more, you can find out how to teach it.

§2Yeah, maybe.

§3Didn't you say that the person lives in a different world than we do? Can you use your superior power to find out more about his world? I wonder what it would be like to live in a pixelated world. What would the animals look like? Would an HDTV look like an 8-bit screen? How would complex machinery like trains work? How big are the pixels? Is everything built in cubes or are there round pixels as well?

§2Ok, let me get into position. There are feral livestock that look like ours, but more cubic. There are no TVs. They don't have trains, but instead have minecarts that can be powered with magic rails. There are no circles in this world.

§3I'm glad I live in this world. I doubt you would even be able to have §f§k§a§b§3 in that world.

§2Animals reproduce by staring at each other, and each species has only one gender. It is a much more simple way of reproduction, but it only works in a magical world.

§3What other kind of magic do they have? Tell me all you can!

§2Let me see.

§2There is a magic dust called "redstone" which is found underground and can power things like infinite electricity. It can open doors, power pistons, ignite TNT, and perform many other actions.

§2There are trees that can grow instantly.

§2"Enchanting Tables", as they call them, are made with simple items like diamonds and books and can make tools and armour more powerful. The books that are around the table, the more powerful of spells it can conduct. However, you must sacrifice experience points which are obtained from killing creatures and harvesting materials.

§3That's amazing! It would be fun to visit there even if just for a day!

§2Wait, I think there's more.

§2There is another world that the inhabitants can travel to. In order to go there, they must make or find a doorway made out of solidified lava. They then must form a fire at the base of the doorway to activate it, which causes a purple aura to take place in the doorway. Upon entering they will find animals and materials that are unique to this other world. It is here that animals called "blazes" live, whose floating bones are made of magic.

§2These bones can be used for making potions. They must place one in between three rocks to get started. They can then place water filled glass bottles on each of the three rocks. They must first brew in a fungus only found in that world in order to make potions which will help them directly.

§2Another type of magic is the creation of matter.

§2In that world they are able to mix water and lava to create an infinite supply of rocks. Monsters will also pop out of nowhere and will leave behind parts of their bodies upon death. The destruction of matter also exists. They can throw objects into a cactus or into fire and the objects will be gone.

§3How are you able to figure all of this out?

§2Minecraft wiki. I'm not actually able to look into people's minds like that. I knew that you didn't play Minecraft, so I could talk about it and you wouldn't know what I was talking about. I'm quite proud that I didn't laugh at any point, because usually when I play a prank like this I end up making it obvious that I'm joking.

§3So all of that was just video game lore?

§2Yep. You should buy Minecraft, it's only 3,000 yen! It's really fun! Once you get bored of regular survival mode you can download mods and maps to keep you interested!

§3Maybe you could let me play it on your account. It does sound really fun, but I don't want to risk buying something that I won't play as much as I thought I would. Do you have any mods downloaded that I could try out? Maybe you could even show me what you've done so that I know how you play it and what you can do with it. Is there an online mode? Are there guns? I don't really like games that are based around guns. The world portal sounds like a fun idea.

§2I guess I could let you play for a bit, but I don't want you to be using my account for online multiplayer servers when I'm not around. I do have a few mods, but they don't change the game too much.

§3Is there any way to beat the game?

§2Killing the ender dragon is considered to be beating the game.

§3How do you do that?

§2You must first enter an alternate realm called "The End".

§3What would you use to kill the dragon?

§2Using a good bow, sword, armour, and lots of arrows should work. Snowballs can also help, but it will take longer.

§3What happens when you kill the ender dragon?

§2The dragon drops a lot of experience and a portal forms. There is also a dragon egg above the portal, but it's useless.

§3So do you just jump into the portal and finish the game?

§2When you jump in it shows the end credits which take about ten minutes to scroll through.

§3Can you just skip them?

§2Hitting escape will stop them from showing.

§3Will they always be the same every time?

§2Your gameplay doesn't affect what the credits say, but resource packs can add a new story to show at the end.

§3Do you think that maybe our entire conversation we're having could be the credits in one version of Minecraft? We might just be characters written to make someone's resource pack more interesting.

§2I doubt that line would be written in though.

§3I guess so. If it is, than congratulations for completing the game!

§2Thanks for playing!


End file.
